carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Protoss Party
'Protoss Party '''is the twenty-third episode in the third season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the seventy-third episode overall. Plot The episode starts with a crowd of Red Team forces behind the red hatchery, nexus, and command center. A white fabric is pulled off by a marine to show a golden statue of Derpfestor, and hydralisk, probe and marine salute. A tapestry of their leader Derpfestor is unrolled at the wall, much to their applause. Derpfestor crawls toward the podium with his infested terrans as bodyguards. He climbs to reach the microphone and taps one, as his army is waiting. However, instead of giving a speech, he eats all of the microphones, and the audience (including Donut Marine) cheers loudly. He unleashes red protoss armada overhead. Meanwhile, Crackhead gives Sgt. Patches, who checks his empty pockets, a flower as a love proposal for Medivac Pilot. She blushes when she is given a romance. However, they discovered the inbound red protoss fleet approaching for the final strike. The music Enuff Para Mi ''is cued as red void ray charges up its prismatic beam overwhelmingly towards the terran base and spreads it all around. Next is the red mothership raining down purifier beams, three red colossi dancing with lasers like rave lights and a red oracle. Purple zerg is shown watching the flashy attack from the distance like a rave party. Red high templar also dances in a music within the psionic storm background, casting feedback twice on both battlecruisers. Sgt. Patches, Crackhead, and the rest of the blue terran army are unable to fight back and thus fall back, and both siege tanks are abducted by phoenixes' graviton beams. A young SCV is shown crying until he is grabbed by an adult SCV to escape, leaving a teddy bear on the ground. Red executor with Derpfestor behind him pushes a lever slowly but menacingly from level 1 to level 10, flashing "10 APM" alarm. This caused the remaining blue terran army to be eradicated with a huge blast. He laughs evilly. Epilogue Inside a battlecruiser far away, a marine crew quietly dances on his chair increasingly while watching the protoss party ongoing, until the admiral slaps him from behind to cut it out. Characters * Derpfestor * Marine * Hydralisks * Probe * Infested terrans * Donut Marine * Void rays * Carriers * Tempests * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Medivac Pilot * Colossi * Oracle * Zergling (cameo) * Roach (cameo) * High templar * Battlecruisers * Siege tanks * Phoenixes (off screen) * SCVs * Red executor * Marauder (cameo) * Battlecruiser admiral Trivia * This is the second appearance of the statue based on a particular character, first was Arcturus Mengsk's back in "Heart of the Swarm Opening." * This is the first Derpfestor's full leadership as of the Red Team. * Derpfestor as the leader and his infested terran bodyguards will be added in ''StarCrafts Mod. * During the first scene of Derpfestor, background song plays "Huma-Huma", the song composed by From Russia with love. * This is the second time Sgt. Patches having a romance with Medivac Pilot. First was in "All for One." * Medivac Pilot's damaged dropship may be half-repaired since its one-percent life in "DoomDrop." * Enuff Para Mi ''is the second song contributed by Jiggle Punks since ''Arriba Mami ''in "You Fired." * This is the second appearance of protoss oracle (but red-teamed) since "Oracle OraKILL." * High templar is seen casting feedback on each battlecruiser twice. It may be possible since battlecruiser's hit points is 550 while energy is 200. * This is the first time a mothership using its main armament, purifier beam. * A chair which the hydralisk is sitting on has a text, "Zerg = Best". * This is the second appearance of young SCV since "Group Hug." Cultural references * The scene where people gathering with a Derpfestor statue may be a reference to Stalin's Red Army movement during the Cold War era. * Derpfestor's "Hope" propaganda poster on the podium is akin to Shepard Fairey's hope poster art. * Strobe-light scenes during the red protoss raid are inspired from infamous ''Poké''mon'' episode, "Dennō Senshi Porygon", that caused hundreds of Japanese children suffer from epileptic seizures due to red-and-blue flashes made by Pikachu's thunderbolt attack. * Red executor activating "10 APM" is a reference to "Actions per minute", the measurement of player's unit/base actions in a load, as a judgement for player skill. ** According to Jonathan Burton's disclaimer, the protoss APM in the episode is a joke when protoss race during the tournament game can be micro intensive like the other two races. For lower leagues, he thinks that A-moving is easier for them. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes